The Most Important
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Apa yang paling berharga bagi kalian: Orangtua? "Tidak." Uang? "Tidak." Kekuasaan? "Sedikit." Wanita? "Lumayan." Akatsuki? "TENTU SAJA!" Kalian mau tau anggapanku? "Apa?" Sungguh, kalian hanyalah orang-orang bodoh. AU. KonanAkatsuki, ItaKonanPein. HIATUS!
1. first : perkenalan

**Summary****yy**** :**

**Apa yang paling berharga bagi kalian: Orangtua? "Tidak." Uang? "Tidak, itu hanya Kakuzu." Kekuasaan? "Sedikit." Wanita? "Tentu, kami pria normal, tapi tidak paling berharga." ****Akatsuki****? "****P****erlu dijawab? TENTU SAJA!****" Kalian mau tau anggapanku? "Hm, apa?" Sungguh, kalian hanyalah orang-orang bodoh.**

.

.

Si pemuda berambut merah menutup resleting celana, menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah duluan. Walau menggunakan tatapan datar, mata hazel itu tetap menjelajahi lekuk tubuh gadis berambut _pink_ yang ada di depan mereka. Lama, sampai akhirnya ia pindahkan ke pemilik mata biru yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Deidara.

Selama mata memandang di dalam ruangan, keduanya hanya menatap sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size__ yang_ di atasnya sudah ada dua orang perempuan. Ya, tertidur tanpa satu helai benang pun di tubuhnya. Mereka berkeringat dan dipenuhi cairan kental di bagian wajah, dada dan selangkangan. Hanya terdengar dengkuran nafas, begitu tenang. Tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu ketika mereka menjerit-jerit dengan binalnya.

Pria berwajah _baby face _itu mulai mengambil kaos yang terdampar jauh di ujung kamar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Dia lumayan."

Mendengarnya, Deidara hanya tersenyum puas sambil merengangkan badan yang sedikit pegal. "Hanya 'lumayan'?" Ia terkekeh sebentar. "Jangan sok keren, bilang saja kau senang dengan tubuhnya, hm?"

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang hobi memperkosa adik kandungnya sendiri." Balasnya sinis sambil menunjuk wanita pirang—di sebelah si_ pink_—dengan gerakan dagu. "Hh, menyedihkan."

"Di rumah kadang membosankan, dan kebetulan dia lagi membawa teman. Kesempatan tidak boleh dibuang begitu saja. Ya, kan?" Deidara hanya tersenyum santai lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Hm.. lagipula aku tidak memperkosanya, di awal dia malah sangat bergairah."

"Ya, dengan pil biru. Aslinya mana sudi dia melayani nafsumu."

"Sudahlah, daripada memperkosa lebih seru dengan pil biru, Sasori. Lagian, jangan lupa kalau kau juga memakaikannya ke si_ pinky_ yang di sana.." Iapun balas menyenggol bahu si rambut merah yang hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Terserahlah.."

"Yang penting aku membuatnya klimaks duluan, kau utang lima ribu_ yen_ padaku."

Sasori memejamkan kedua mata lalu menghela nafas malas. Walaupun jumlahnya kecil, taruhan tetaplah taruhan. Iapun mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya. "Cih, ini uangmu." Katanya sambil menggeplakan uang itu di dahi Deidara. "Tumben kau menang."

"Ino itu adikku, dan kami sering bermain bersama—tentu secara paksa—jadi ya sudah pasti aku hafal dimana letak _G-spot_-nya." Ia berbangga diri sambil berjalan mengikuti Sasori yang akan keluar kamar.

"Pantas."

.

.

.

**THE MOST IMPORTANT**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto | ****Konan & Akatsuki, ItaKonanPein**** | Fanfiction(dot)net**

**Genre : ****Friendship, Humor, Drama****, Romance**** | Warning : ****AU, ****OOC, ****No-Yaoi, Typos, ****Lemon****, Lime,**** Bit-Incest,**** Moresome****, dll****A/N :****Di awalnya, cerita ini emang ****ngga jelas jalan ceritanya mau ke mana****. Tapi pas Konan udah mulai bisa bersosialisasi ****sa****ma anggota Akatsuki.. menurutku sih udah keliatan walopun dikit. Ah, lanjut aja deh ****Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**The Most Important no I.** Anggota

.

.

Di lain tempat, berdirilah sebuah rumah besar. Ukurannya tigakali lipat dibandingkan rumah-rumah lain yang ada di sekitar. Karena sudah dikosongkan selama beberapa belas tahun, penampilan rumah itu menjadi sedikit berantakan; seperti cat dinding luar yang sudah banyak terkelupas—tentu saja karena terkena terik matahari. Tapi, meskipun sudah sedikit usang, masih ada sekelompok orang yang mau menempatinya. Mereka memang tidak mempunyai akta tanah maupun tanda kepemilikan lainnya, tapi inilah mereka, Akatsuki.

Rumah tanpa pemilik tadi dijadikan mereka sebagai markas. Selain itu, tentu saja dibuat tempat menginap, karena beberapa ada yang melepaskan diri dari keluarga. Tapi ada juga yang memang sengaja tinggal di sana.

Sekarang di salah satu kamar rumah, sudah ada seorang pria berambut _oranye_ jabrik yang sedang duduk di kursi depan meja. Dia terdiam, tangan terlipat di dada dan mata ungu tak berekspresi ketika ia melihat benda kaleng yang disodorkan di hadapannya.

Dipejamkan mata sebentar untuk menghela nafas, barulah ia memindahkan pandangan ke dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan meja, menunggu dirinya mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"..Bagaimana?" Pria berambut perak klimis itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali menunjuk benda yang bertuliskan..

"_Thinner_?" Dengus yang ditanya dengan nada sinis. "Untuk siapa?"

"Siapa lagi pecandu berat selainmu, eh?"

Mendengar kalimat pria yang bernama Hidan, ia yang bernama Pein langsung menyender di sendaran kursi dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar. "Aku memesan _Heroin_, bukan benda murahan ini."

Kali ini pria berkulit coklat—di samping si perak—mulai membuka suara. "Kenapa bukan ekstasi?" mata hijaunya seakan tersenyum menatap mata ungu di depan dengan 'pandangan bisnis'. Pil Ekstasi memang jauh lebih murah, tentu ia ingin pelanggan setianya tidak cepat mati.

"Bosan, dan aku lebih suka _H__eroin _dibandingkan benda itu." Jawabnya cepat. "Aku tau kau masih menjualnya dalam jumlah banyak, Kakuzu."

Yang dipanggil Kakuzu pun mengangguk santai. "Tapi kau akan cepat mati bila terus memesan _Heroin_. Kandungannya jauh lebih berbahaya."

"Aku membelinya dengan uang, dan aku tidak butuh nasihatmu."

"_Thinner_ sama saja seperti psikotropika, sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya." Hidan mulai malas meladeni ketua Akatsuki-nya yang.. entahlah, mungkin dalam waktu beberapa tahun atau bulan lagi akan K.O alias _o__verdosis_.

"Kalau Psikotropika, aku lebih memilih Shabu, bukan _thinner_."

Kalimat terakhir dari Pein membuat salah satu alis Hidan terangkat. "Hentikan pembicaraan brengsek ini!" Bentaknya sambil menggebrak meja. "Maumu apa sih, Pein? Sudah susah-susah kami membelikanmu! Bahkan di awal Kakuzu menyuruhku untuk membelikan aibon dan bensin karena lebih murah!"

Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya bisa menguap malas dan memejamkan matanya yang berair. Tentu saja melihat respon ketuanya, Hidan langsung dongkol habis-habisan.

Mendadak seorang anak kecil berumur 14 tahun muncul sambil membawa topeng-topengan yang entahlah dia dapat dari mana. Dengan muka ceria ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah _senpai-senpai_ yang sedang berdebat di meja.

Saat matanya melihat _thinner_, cengiran khasnya keluar. Dengan semangat ia menyamperi meja dan mengambil _t__hinner_ itu. "Pein-_sama_! Ini boleh buat Tobi?"

"Hn."

"TERIMAKASIH!_ YEAY_!" ia mengangkat kaleng besar itu ke udara lalu berlari keluar ruangan sambil berteriak kegirangan.

Hidan mendelik melihat anak kecil itu membawa apa yang dibelinya. "Hah, untuk apa kau memberikan itu ke Tobi! Dia masih kecil!"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Tobi menghisap bau _thinner_.." Kakuzu tersenyum sinis.

"Goblok, dia itu autis! Kalau dia menghirup bau lalu meminumnya sih masih tidak apa! Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menaruh cairannya ke masakan atau apapun benda-benda yang bisa masuk ke tubuh kita!"

"Tidak mungkin dia se autis itu."

"_Damn_, kau bisa berpikir atau tidak, hah!"

"Daripada berisik, lebih baik kalian berdua keluar dari ruanganku."

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

Sebuah rumah sederhana yang bisa dibilang megah, itulah tempat tinggal Itachi dan Ibunya yang bernama Mikoto. Mereka memang bukan suami-istri, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas status seorang Ibu dan anak. Tapi mereka harus tinggal berdua karena Mikoto sudah bercerai dari Fugaku Uchiha, yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan suaminya. Tentu saja karena Mikoto memenangkan hak untuk menanggung Itachi, dan Fugaku bertanggung jawab atas Sasuke.

Namun setelah bercerai bukannya ketenangan yang Mikoto dapatkan, ia malah semakin terjerumus akan dosa berat karena anak sulungnya, Itachi.

...

"Hhnngg.. I-Ita-_kun_.. hen-hentikan ini—aahhh!" Erangan itu terdengar dari dalam kamar Itachi, tentu saja disertai dengan suara kecupan yang juga semakin terdengar liar.

"Ku-Kumohon, Ita-_kun_.."

Seorang wanita yang ada disana memohon dengan terisak, tentu saja karena ia terpaksa melakukan hal ini dengan pria itu.

"Tolong dengarkan aku.. sekali ini saja.."

Yang dipanggil Itachi itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan terus menjelajahi tubuh wanita yang sudah setengah telanjang di depannya.

**Trrrr..**

Suara deringan dari ponsel membuat kegiatannya terhenti, helaaan nafas kesal menyertai saat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke benda yang membuat suara. Lalu sang pemilik ponsel itu turun dari ranjang, pria itu menampakkan tubuh atletisnya yang bertelanjang dada walaupun masih memakai celana panjang. Sedangkan wanita yang ditinggal langsung meringkuk di ujung ranjang, menutupi keeksposan lekuk tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang tersedia.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel yang berada di atas meja, ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Hn?"

'Kau di mana, hah?' Tanya yang di sebrang. 'Aku akan segera kembali.'

"Aa, aku akan menyusulmu, Kisame."

**K****lik****.**

Berbarengan dengan kalimat terakhir, ia mematikan sambungan. Sesudahnya, ia menatap wanita berambut biru panjang 'kepunyaannya' dengan pandangan datar, lalu berjalan mengambil kemeja yang berada di tepi ranjang dan memakainya dengan asal tanpa dikancing. Setelah itu, ia menaiki ranjang dan mendekatkan diri ke wanita yang sudah gemetaran saking takutnya. Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli, malah dengan santai ia meraih kepala dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ia berujar sambil mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan punggung jemarinya.

Sesudah pintu kamar tertutup karena Itachi keluar, wanita bermata _onyx_ itu membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat, berusaha tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ita-_kun_.." lirihnya dengan susah payah. "Aku.. aku ini _Okaasan-_mu, Ita-_kun_."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sehina ini padaku?"

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | sanpcchi :**

.

.

"Oi,_ bad boy_. Kau tampak berantakan." Sapa Kisame saat tiba-tiba saja berpapasan dengan Itachi yang sedang berjalan kearah markas Akatsuki.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menolehkan wajahnya dalam diam, melihat temannya yang sedang berdiri di depan _stand-stand _kecil untuk festival nanti malam. Kisame bisa dibilang paling tidak suka kalau ada acara yang bisa membuat keramaian seperti ini, ya kecuali kalau ada _stand _yang menjual ikan hias.

"Kalau kau bertanya aku sedang apa, aku lagi membeli teman untuk ikan-ikan peliharaanku yang lain."

"Aa, sayangnya aku tidak bertanya." Dengan wajah tidak peduli ia berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan sekumpulan ikan hias yang akan dipilih Kisame.

"Si-Silahkan dipilih.." Seorang penjual yang tiba-tiba bersuara itu membuat Itachi refleks memindahkan pandangan ke dirinya. Gadis itu masih kecil, sekitar 15 tahun. Rambut biru panjang dan kulit pucat. Persis seperti ibunya, Mikoto. Tapi, matanya lavender.

"Ah, aku memilih yang merah." Pintanya sambil melempar koin 100_ yen _ke tangan gadis itu, yang dengan susah payah ia tangkap.

"Um.. baiklah, akan kuambilkan untukmu."

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, ia melirikkan matanya ke Itachi yang persis di sebelahnya. Dan yang membuat Kisame menaikan sudut bibirnya, ia melihat Itachi yang tampak fokus memperhatikan penampilan si gadis penjual ikan hias itu.

'Selalu saja yang senang dengan wanita berambut biru, ckck.'

"Nona, pilihkan satu lagi untuknya."

"Ba-Baik! Kalau aku yang memilih.." Ia melirikan matanya ke Itachi untuk melihat ciri-ciri ikan mana yang cocok dengannya, tapi hal itu malah membuat mereka saling bertatapan, yang tentu saja membuat si penjual tesentak dan membuang muka meronanya karena malu.

Itachi mendesah malas walaupun masih dengan wajah _stoic-_nya. Tentu saja Kisame berkata seperti itu untuk mengerjai si gadis. "Sudahlah, kau cukup membeli satu ikan perhari."

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

Sesampainya di perumahan yang menyimpan markas mereka, Itachi dan Kisame memasuki teras rumah dengan alis tertekuk. Mereka tidak heran saat mencium bau _thinner _yang menusuk hidung, tapi heran karena tiba-tiba ada bangkai kucing di depan pintu masuk.

Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar yang seperti baru, bahkan beberapa—yang menyerupai daging—sudah menjadi hitam karena gosong. Bagi mereka memang mengenaskan kalau si kucing lahir dengan rupa begitu, tapi tidak cukup mengenaskan kalau yang melakukannya adalah..

"TOBII! KAU INII!"

Terdengar suara Hidan dari dalam, disusul sebuah tawa cengengesan dari Tobi yang mungkin berbuat kesalahan. "Kakuzu, lihat apa kataku! Dia memasukan _thinner _ke dalam galon minuman!"

Mendengarnya, Kisame langsung terkesiap dan berlari menuju dalam rumah. Ia tampak cemas. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menyimpulkan bahwa kucing tadi adalah kerjaan sepupu kecilnya yang bernama Tobi. Tentu dengan bantuan _thinner_ dan api.

Dan belum saja Itachi melangkahkan kakinya yang dari tadi terdiam, mendadak suara menggelegar Kisame menyambar seisi rumah yang memang ditempati inap oleh kedelapan orang itu—juga termasuk dirinya.

Dan setelah masuk, ia langsung melihat kearah akuarium milik Kisame yang berada di daerah ruang makan. Airnya menjadi seperti berminyak, dan.. puluhan ikan hias—yang menjadi satu-satunya barang terwarna-warni serta terindah di rumah ini—mengambang di atas air, tanpa terkecuali.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah.

Segalanya memang terlihat tidak penting.

Tapi tujuh orang kacau ini adalah.. sahabatnya.

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

Jauh dari markas atau tempat dimana banyak wanita muda disewakan. Di sanalah ia sekarang, tempat yang menghidupinya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Akatsuki.

"Aku sudah menyewamu untuk malam ini.." Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum menggoda, terus mendekatkan diri ke wanita berambut biru yang terduduk di atas kasur—di mana dirinya sudah ternodai berkali-kali oleh pria hidung belang yang berbeda tiap malam. "Kita akan bermain bersama, sayang.."

"..."

Gadis itu terdiam, tidak takut maupun senang digoda. Mata dinginnya berpindah ke wajah pria yang sedang melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya sendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau melayang ke surga.." Ia tertawa penuh nafsu memandang tubuh wanita itu yang hanya dilapisi kimono tipis berwana biru muda. "Tentu saja kau mau, kan?"

"..Jangan mendekat.." Wanita itu membuka suara. Suara mengancam yang penuh penekanan. "Atau kau akan menyesal."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

**SANSAN****'s note :**

**Selesai juga chapter 1 *ngela nafas* padahal masih banyak yang harus chap-chap fic lain yang harus dikelarin -,-**

**Soal narkoba blablabla****i****tu sebenarnya aku juga cari di mbah gugel dan juga wawancara dari sumber yang udah berpengalaman #plak. Tapi ngga tau benar atau ngga****, jadinya ngaco****. Kuharap tidak ada yang mencontoh para kelakuan ****A****katsuki ini (khususnya ****a****ibon****, bensin**** sama ****t****hinner itu).**

**K****alau ditanya ini humor atau bukan.. seben****e****rnya sih bukan. Tapi karena aku ngga bisa nyiptain suasana yang terlalu kelam, makanya aku jadiin beberapa orang yan****g**** bikin Akatsuki ****ada humornya****.**

.

.

**NEXT****c****hap :**

"Pein, kita butuh wanita penghibur disini."

"Baiklah, kalian tinggal tanyakan ke yang lain ingin tipe yang seperti apa, nanti aku yang akan mengambilnya."

"Aku beli dia."

"Yang sekarang kupedulikan adalah aku sudah membelimu, dan kau.. harus melayaniku."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to**** R****eview?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	2. second : awal pertemuan

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan kenopnya yang langsung menabrak dinding. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan salam bahkan mengetuk pintu, masuklah dua pria berambut merah dan pirang yang terlihat sangat bersahabat.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Deidara.

Sasori langsung mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat pintu lalu menaruhnya di depan meja si pemilik kamar. Sedangkan sahabatnya malah menyeret kursi dengan heboh sampai membuat decitan yang mengilukan.

Deidara yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan meja hanya memandang pemimpin Akatsuki—gengnya—yang sedang tertidur dengan menaruh pipinya di meja, tentu saja dengan berbagai pil berbahaya yang tersebar di sana.

"Kapten!" Sambil mengguncangkan bahu pria berambut _oranye _itu ia berteriak di kupingnya—tidak peduli dengan Sasori yang kini mendelik kaget.

"Kau minta dibunuh Pein?" desisnya sambil menyikut tulang dada yang di samping agar ia berhenti membangunkan Pein dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ahelah, aku juga tau waktu!" Mata Deidara mengernyit—membalas sikutan Sasori dengan _death__glare_-nya. "Dia itu pasti habis narkobaan, makanya aku giniin! Kalo dia lagi sehat walafiat sih aku juga tidak berani!"

Setelah perdebatan itu selesai, Deidara kembali membangunkan ketuanya, "Banguun! Suna sudah sampai ke Konoha!"

"HALOO..!"

"KAPTEEN~!"

"YUHUU~!"

"Apa dia sudah _overdosis_?"

"APA?"

Dugaan dari Sasori yang masih tenang di tempatnya membuat Deidara langsung memandang _horror_ ke arah Pein.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Pein menggerakan tangan. Secara perlahan ia pegang kepalanya yang pusing—membuat Deidara dan Sasori menghela nafas lega. Dan sangat jelas sekali—walaupun wajahnya belum terlihat oleh mereka karena masih menunduk—Pein sangat keberisikan!

"..Apa?" Ia menggeram, masih menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan lalu meremas rambut _oranye_ jabriknya.

"Pein, kita butuh wanita penghibur di sini.." Deidara tersenyum tiga jari ke arah Pein dengan maksud merayu. "Kau tau, wanita itu selalu membuat hidup pria menjadi lebih berwarna!"

"Wanita penghibur?"

_._

_._

_._

**THE MOST IMPORTANT**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto | ****Konan & Akatsuki, ItaKonanPein**** | Fanfiction(dot)net**

**Genre : ****Friendship, Humor, Drama****, Romance**** | Warning : ****AU, ****OOC, ****No-Yaoi, Typos, ****Lemon****, Lime,**** Bit-Incest,**** Moresome****, ****etc. | ****A/N :****P****asti banyak yang mikir judul fict ini ngga nyambung sama isinya, tapi sebenernya nyambung dan ada pesan moralnya ****loh**** (walopun dikit -,-) tapi itu semua masih lama | ****Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**The Most Important no II.** Awal Pertemuan

.

.

"WAU! Tumben kau mendengarkan permintaanku, Pein!" Deidara semakin lebar mempertontonkan senyumannya. "Cukup beberapa, jadi kita bisa memakainya berbarengan! Bagaimana, ide yang bagus, hm?"

"Satu orang saja." Kali ini Sasori angkat bicara, tampak tidak suka dengan pendapat Deidara yang mengatakan 'cukup beberapa'. "Aku tidak mau tempat ini dipenuhi oleh wanita. Mereka biang gosip."

Pein mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi lalu menatap mata _sapphire_ yang tersedia dengan tatapan malas. "Deidara, kau tinggal persiapkan dirimu." Suara datar Pein langsung membuat Deidara bingung dan memiringkan kepala.

"..Hm? Untuk apa?"

"_Transgender_."

Tawa seorang Sasori yang berkepribadian sedikit lebih tenang itu meledak, membuat sahabat pirangnya semakin panas.

"_WTF_! Suruh saja Kisame atau mungkin Kakuzu! Melihat wajah mereka saja aku sudah mual!"

Dengan sekejab tawa Sasori langsung berhenti, lalu memandang _horror_ kearah Deidara. "Ya apa menurutmu kalau diubah menjadi perempuan mereka akan lebih baik? Kau saja yang minta dilayani mereka!"

"Aku serius, Pein!"

"Dia duarius, Dei." Sasori menyeringai. "Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang empuk di dadamu dan menghilangkan bendamu yang ada di bawah, kau tidak perlu marah karena dibuat kesal oleh Itachi, buka saja pakaianmu."

"A-Apa maksudmu, hm!"

"Yah, kalau kau benar-benar dibuat jadi wanita, tidak perlu ditanya lagi pasti aku akan mengajak Itachi untuk _threesome_-an bareng denganmu.."

"MAHO!" Dengan wajah memerah menahan marah ia menggeplak kepala merah Sasori dengan sadis, sedangkan orang itu hanya tertawa.

"Kan kalau kau _transgender_, _baka_.."

Pein menghela nafas panjang, membuat pandangan kedua bocah di depannya kembali menatapnya. "Baiklah, kalian tinggal tanyakan ke lainnya ingin tipe yang seperti apa." lalu iapun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Nanti aku yang akan mengambilnya."

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

Deidara berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan senyuman lebar, lalu dengan kertas dan pulpen digenggamannya ia berdiri di depan TV, memandang semua anggota Akatsuki lain yang semuanya sedang berkumpul disana.

"Hey Tobi'_s Ass Face_, minggir dari TV!" Hidan langsung emosi saat tontonan indah di layar TV separuhnya terhalang oleh kedatangan Deidara.

"Iya nih Tobi_'s Ass Face_-_senpai_! Kan mereka baru aja ronde kedua!" Tobi yang selonjoran di sofa menambahkan dengan nada sok serius—entahlah sejak kapan anak itu mengikuti cara bicara mulut busuk Hidan dan juga menonton rekaman dewasa di layar TV.

Mendengar protesan kedua orang itu, Deidara malah berbalik lalu mencabut kabelnya sehingga film adegan ranjang yang dipenuhi suara rintihan dan desahan wanita itu langsung hilang menjadi warna hitam.

Dan belum sempat Hidan mengeluarkan kalimat kotornya lagi untuk mencaci maki Deidara, pemuda pirang itu sudah duluan membuka suara.

"Hm! Kapten menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan data!"

Mendengar kata 'Pein' di sana, mau tidak mau Hidan harus menahan makian dan mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membeli wanita penghibur." Suara Deidara langsung membuat Itachi dan beberapa anggota lain—yang tadinya cuek dengan keberadaan si pirang—menjadi terdiam dari kegiatan dan mulai menyimak.

"Karena cuma diperbolehkan satu, kita akan menyatukan ciri-ciri dari wanita favorit kita semua."

"Dimulai dari Itachi, kau maunya wanita yang seperti apa, hm?"

Itachi menghela nafas malas, lalu menaruh pandangannya lagi ke arah kartu yang ia pegang. "Mirip Mikoto."

"Aku tidak tau _Okaasan_-mu, Durhaka_ boy_." Deidara—yang mencuri ejekan khusus Kisame untuk Itachi—menatap ke arah Itachi yang sedang bermain kartu judi dengan Kakuzu.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya ia tidak menoleh ataupun memandang Deidara dari ekor mata, ia hanya menaruh salah satu kartu yang dipegang ke tengah meja. "Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu tau, _Annoying Banana_."

"ARGH! Jangan membalas ejekanku! Aku sedang malas bertengkar!" Ia mendelik tajam. "Sebutkan saja ciri-cirinya!"

"Rambutnya biru panjang, kulit putih, matanya hitam."

Setelah mencatatnya di kertas, ia sedikit iseng untuk mengetahui sudah seberapa jauh hubungan _incest _Uchiha yang ini. "Hm.. tipe apa dia di ranjang?"

Awalnya Itachi terdiam dan tetap fokus ke kartu, tapi akhirnya ia menjawab dengan tenang. "..Pasrah."

Kedua alis Deidara langsung naik ke atas. "Tidak kusangka kau segitu durhakanya sampai-sampai kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan ibumu sendiri, Itachi.."

Sasori yang sedang meminum minuman di kulkas langsung menimpali. "Ya, sesama _incest_ sepertimu."

"_S__hut up, _Sasori! Kau selanjutnya.."

Setelah meneguk setengah air di botol minumannya, pria berwajah imut itu mendesah lega lalu menatap Deidara sambil mengusapkan punggung tangannya ke bibir. "Apa saja yang penting wajahnya manis."

"Hm, tinggi badannya?"

"Aku butuh yang berdada besar."

"Yang kutanyakan adalah tinggi badannya, _baka_."

Alis Sasori bertautan."Untuk apa?"

"Menyeimbangi tinggi tubuhmu." Deidara memandang mata hazel itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Jangan sampai kau harus memakai tangga hanya untuk menciumnya, hm?"

Melayanglah sebuah botol minuman yang masih ada setengah isinya ke dahi Deidara.

**PLETAK!**

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

"Sekarang.. Kisame."

"..."

Tidak mendengar jawaban ataupun suara dari Kisame, Deidara mulai memicingkan mata ke sekitar, "Kemana si pecinta ikan itu?"

"Lagi beli ikan untuk mengganti peliharaannya yang mati." Hidan menjawab sembari melirikkan matanya ke Tobi yang sedang mengemut remote TV.

Sasori mendesah malas. "Sepertinya dia tidak perlu di data, lagian pasti dia ingin wanita yang mirip dengan putri duyung di film Mermaidia.."

"Memangnya dia tau Mermaidia? Paling nontonnya Spongebob.."

"Bukan kali, dia nontonnya Dunia Air.."

"Sudah, lewatin saja."

Tobi menggeleng iba mendengar cekikikan dari Deidara dan Sasori, "_Poor_ Kisame-_san_~"

"Nah, selanjutnya.. Hidan."

Si perak menoleh menggunakan tatapan sinis. "Apa?

"Bagaimana wanita yang kau suka?"

Ia mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya sih aku yang bukan seorang bajingan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan bajingan dari bajingan-bajingan seperti kalian.." Helaan nafas terdengar berat. "Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan seorang bajingan yang dengan bajingannya berkata tidak membutuhkan bajingan—"

"—Diam! Jangan ceramah!"

Hidan mendelik tidak suka. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya yang terekspos karena kancing kemeja yang dibuka sampai kancing yang keempat. "Huh, dasar bajingan.. apa saja asal dia bisa memberi kita kenikmatan."

"Tidak salah ya kalau partnernya Kakuzu.. Ckck."

"Sekarang, Kakuzu!"

"Aku tidak perlu bercinta dengan wanita."

"Ya ya ya.." Deidara mengangguk mengerti sambil memutar bola matanya. "Bercintalah dengan uang agar istri uangmu itu akan mengeluarkan koin-koin kecil yang jika dirawat akan menjadi cek bernilai jutaan _yen_.."

"Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak mendengar.." Dengan santainya pria berkulit coklat itu mengatakannya.

"Bercintalah dengan—"

"—Bukan kau." Tatapan tajam Kakuzu mendadak menusuk kedua bola mata Deidara.

Itachi menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, lalu menatap sekilas Deidara untuk menunjukkan seringaian mengejek. "Aku menambah jumlah taruhan menjadi 2 kali lipat.." Ia kembali menaruh lembaran demi lembaran ke tengah meja yang sudah dipenuhi uang.

**Twich**.

Menahan rasa kesal, Deidara mendengus lalu membuang muka dari mereka. "Hm! Yang penting datanya sudah terkumpul."

"Tobi kok tidak ditanyaa?" Anak kecil jabrik itu melambaikan tangannya yang memegang remote yang sudah basah karena liur.

"Yaudah memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Nasi goreng satu! Jangan yang pedas seperti dulu ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Ya, nanti aku suruh pake _mayonaise_—eh?" Deidara tersentak, hampir saja dia akan terseret oleh kebodohan Tobi. "HEI! Aku ini bukan mencatat makanan apa yang dipesan!" Teriaknya tepat di wajah Tobi. "Dan kau juga masih anak kecil! Belom cukup umur! Dasar!"

Sambil menenangkan diri yang emosi, akhirnya Deidara berhasil mengumpulkan data. Namun, saat mendatangi kamar Pein untuk memberikan laporan, ia malah menemukan kamar yang kosong tak berpenghuni. "Ada yang lihat Kapten?"

"Pein-_sama _sudah pergi dari sini sejak 15 menit yang lalu.."

"BEUH! JADI UNTUK APA SEMUA INI! KAPTEN SIALAAAN!"

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

Ia berkeringat, kotor dan bergetar menahan perih yang terasa di sekujur tubuh. Kulit rambutnya terasa sakit karena sudah ada atasan yang sedang menarik helaian biru yang ada di kepalanya. Orang berambut hijau itu terus menyeretnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang sedang dipenuhi oleh pelanggan disini.

Konan terus meronta, mencakar tangan yang menjambak rambutnya untuk dilepaskan, tapi sang atasan—yang bernama Zetsu—sudah terlalu marah sehingga tidak peduli lagi.

Ya, baru saja ia kembali melanggar peraturan yang diperuntukan ke wanita-wanita pemuas yang disewa di tempat ini.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, mata ungu Pein memandang mereka berdua yang hendak melewatinya. Zetsu yang sadar tengah diperhatikan langsung berhenti di depan Pein, membiarkan Konan yang sudah sangat berantakan terdiam beberapa saat di lantai.

"Kau butuh pasangan di sore ini, Tuan?" Pria itu menyapanya, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan jambakan di rambut Konan. Pein membagi pandangan kearah Konan yang saat ini sedang terengah, menangis dalam diam dan menatap lantai.

Rambut wanita itu sudah tampak acak-acakan karena jambakan, bahkan beberapa bagian _kimono_-nya sedikit tersingkap karena terseret di lantai. Mau tidak mau Pein bisa melihat bercak merah dan memar biru yang tersebar di tubuh wanita berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Aku mau membeli seseorang."

"Baiklah kau tinggal pilih orang itu di sekitar sini, saya akan membereskan dia dulu."

"..Aku beli dia."

Dengan cepat kalimat tadi membuat wanita berparas dingin menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam—seakan marah. Tapi ia menahan hal tadi karena rasa sakit yang terus terasa di kulit kepalanya akibat jambakan Zetsu yang semakin kencang.

Zetsu tertawa meremehkan. "Siapa? Wanita jalang ini? Dia barang buangan! Hobinya memberontak walaupun sudah tiga hari tidak dikasih makan!"

"Berapa harga wanita itu?" Pein menyela seakan tidak mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Zetsu. Tentu saja masih membalas pandangan tajam Konan dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Bayangkan saja, ia baru saja mengigit 'barang' pelanggan yang memaksanya sampai berdarah! Dan anda masih mau beli dia?"

Merasa tidak perlu lagi mendengar ocehan orang itu, Pein melemparkan tumpukan uang yang bisa dibilang berjumlah besar. "Cukup?"

Melihat uang tunai yang tersedia di depan mata, Zetsu langsung melepaskan tangannya sehingga kepala Konan terlepas. Lalu dengan rakusnya ia mengambil lembaran uang di sana—mengingatkan Pein akan sosok Kakuzu. "Ah! I-Iya! Anda silahkan menunggu di kamar, saya akan membersihkan tubuhnya.."

Kali ini Zetsu menarik Konan untuk berdiri dengan lembut—sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan sebelum ia dibeli. "Konan, kau harus melayaninya dengan baik! Lihat, dia membayar lebih dari 3 kali lipat harga aslimu!" Terdengar suara menasihati dari Zetsu saat ia menarik Konan bersamanya.

Konan tidak mendengarkan, tapi ia menolehkan wajahnya ke pria yang sudah membelinya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sedangkan Pein yang sudah membelakangi mereka sedang berjalan ke sebuah kamar mereka nantinya oleh petugas lain.

.

.

**: the mst imprtnt | snpcchi :**

.

.

Setelah memasuki kamar yang tadi sudah dimasuki Pein, Zetsu menguncinya dari luar. Tentu saja untuk mencegah Konan yang pernah mencoba keluar karena tidak mau melayani penyewanya. Dan untuk keluar? Tentu saja ada Pein yang sudah memegang kunci duplikatnya.

Ia hanya menyender di balik pintu lalu melihat Pein yang sedang tiduran di kasur tempatnya sering dinodai paksa—tempat yang sangat dibencinya. Bukan hanya tiduran saja, pria tanpa ekspresi itu sepertinya tenang-tenang saja sambil menghisap rokok yang tersemat di bibirnya—bahkan ia juga membuang abunya di kasur.

"Mau apa kau membeliku!"

Pein tidak menoleh karena bentakan tiba-tiba dari Konan, ia hanya melihat Konan dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan aku sudah mau dibuang! Aku akan dibebaskan dari tempat terkutuk ini!" Konan kembali berteriak histeris. "Lalu kenapa kau membeliku!"

Pein bangkit menjadi terduduk, menghisap kembali rokoknya sebelum ia buang ke lantai. Pein berdiri dan dengan tenang ia berjalan mendekati Konan yang semakin waspada.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan sudi melayani orang!" Hawa yang dikeluarkan Pein membuat dirinya bergetar, dan semakin menunduk untuk tidak melihat ia mendekat. "Terlebihnya padamu yang sudah menghancurkan kebebasanku—!"

**Drukh!**

Konan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat—memukul sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang yang menyewanya. Tapi saat ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit di wajah atau bagian lain. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Pein yang dipenuhi tindikan kini berada sangat dekat darinya. Iapun baru menyadari kalau suara tadi adalah kepalan tangan kiri Pein ke pintu yang tepat di sebelah kepalanya.

"Dengar.." Suara berat itu berbarengan dengan bebauan rokok yang tadi sempat dihisap. Tapi Konan lebih memperhatikan pandangan tajam dari mata yang menatapnya. "Aku tidak peduli tentang kebebasanmu.."

Lalu ia menaikkan dagu Konan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya agar saling bertatapan. Iapun menyatukan hidung mereka. "Yang sekarang kupedulikan adalah aku sudah membelimu." hidungnya mulai menelusuri tulang hidung dan pipi, membuat Konan yang didempetnya merinding seketika.

"Dan kau.. harus melayaniku."

Dengan cepat tangan Pein menahan dagu Konan untuk menahan tekanannya yang kini sudah mencium wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Konan memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat—mencegah akses masuk lidah Pein yang sudah menyapu bibirnya.

Tidak biasanya dia diam seperti ini, tapi kalimat Pein yang tadi membuat dirinya serasa mati rasa. Sesudah menepis kebekuan dirinya, ia langsung mendorong Pein dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di tangannya untuk mendorong Pein.

Dorongan yang tiba-tiba itu memang berhasil membuat ciuman mereka terlepas untuk beberapa detik. Tapi tampaknya hal tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan karena membuat Pein menambahkan tenaganya untuk mencegkram tangan kanan Konan sampai sakit dan menabrakkannya ke pintu—sehingga ia bisa kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Dan dengan tangan yang satu lagi Pein mulai menarik _kimono_ tipis yang dikenakan Konan sampai melorot dan menampilkan bagian tubuh atasnya yang kini terlihat jelas.

"Uummfh!"

Satu-satunya tangan Konan yang bebas menyelinap di antara bibir mereka untuk melepaskan pagutan Pein, tapi nyatanya pria itu malah melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk memasukan jemari lentik Konan ke dalam mulutnya. Jilatan dan gigitan yang sangat jarang diterimanya membuat syaraf sensorik disana berkerja merangsang tubuhnya sehingga kaku dalam sekejab.

Dan kesempatan itulah yang membuat Pein menggunakannya untuk menarik tubuh Konan dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur. Dengan nafas yang sudah tersengal, Konan menatap pria yang kini sudah membuka kemejanya dan kembali menibannya kembali.

Perlawanannya memang sangat kurang untuk menghadapi pria yang sudah mulai meremas kedua dada polosnya. Tentu saja karena dia sedang berada di kondisi terlemahnya. Perutnya sama sekali belum diisi oleh apapun selain air biasa selama tiga hari, bagaimana caranya dia bisa melawan!

Walaupun ciuman Pein yang terus memaksa membuatnya berkunang-kunang, Konan tidak mau menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang terus memukul, mencakar dan mendorong dada bidangnya. Hanya itu yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan.

Tapi saat lidah Pein mulai menjelajahi ke leher Konan, mendadak penggerakannya terhenti—membuat Konan merasakan kelegaan.

"..." Pein hanya terdiam, lalu dengan perlahan ia bangun dari tubuh Konan dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Konan hanya memperhatikan punggung polos itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Pein.

Ya, tentu saja ada yang salah dan hanya Pein lah yang tau kenapa ia bisa begitu.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan tidak bersemangat—malah hampir membuatnya benar-benar tidak bertenaga. Dan ada satu lagi yang membuatnya seperti ini; mematikan gairah seksualnya.

Sekarang tubuhnya terasa seperti orang sakit yang lemah dan tak berdaya, jadi jangan heran karena 'obat terlarang' yang ia konsumsi tadi adik kepunyaannya sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Padahal sudah jelas ia melihat wanita yang sudah hampir telanjang di depan mata.

Pein menghela nafas berat, kali ini ia merasa ada beban di pikiran yang membuatnya tidak ingin berpikir. Tanpa memperhatikan keheranan Konan, dengan santainya Pein menyenderkan kepala ke bantal lalu memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Konan yang dipunggunginya hanya bisa membenarkan_ kimono_, lalu menatap orang aneh yang barusan menyerang penuh nafsu berhenti mendadak karena hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Apa karena ia sudah sadar bahwa dia melakukan hal seharam ini?

Tampaknya dia tipe orang yang tidak akan menyesal.

Lalu, apa jangan-jangan..

Dengan alis berkerut Konan mencoba untuk mengendus bahu sekaligus badannya.

BAU?

"..."

Tidak ada yang salah.. tapi mungkin saja penciuman Pein berbeda dengannya.

Dia memang tidak mau disetubuhi oleh pria yang membelinya ini, tapi hanya ada satu masalah..

HARGA DIRI WOI!

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

**SANSAN****'s note :**

**Pairingnya udah kutentuin looh.. untuk romance aku pilihnya ItaKonanPein. Hehe itu pairing kesukaan aku sih :D tapi kalau untuk sisa, TobiDeiSasoKisaKakuHida itu friendship aja. Moresome? Tetap saja adaa. Tapi mau ngga mau moresome-annya cuma sekali, ini demi kelangsung cerita haha. ****Dan**** aku buat ****ada ****3 anggota akatsuki yang ngga bakal nyentuh Konan sama sekali (dari awal sampe akhir)****, karena udah pasti Konan butuh teman disana :)**

.

.

**SUPERTHANKS**** to :**

**Widy Kakitaka****, ****No name****, ****Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga****, ****Gothgirl****, ****Superol****, ****Rei-Cha Ditachi****, ****Yoichidea syhufellrs****, ****suzuna nuttycookie****, ****med medi ageha****, ****SasuSaku lovers****, ****Mrs. Tweety****, ****Rain 4.00 AM****, C****hiby ucihakatsuki 71****, ****Akane Fukuyama****, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****Ryu****, ****J0e****, ****Haru3173****, ****Takeo G. Bianchi**

.

.

**the ANSWER : **

**1) K****enapa ItaMiko? **Karena masalah ItaMiko masuk ke inti cerita.

**2) N****anti ada Konan**** dimoresome-in****? **Iya, tapi sekali doang dan cuma sama beberapa.

**3) K****onan bakal tinggal bareng Akatsuki****?**Iyap.

**4) Re****quest FemNaru dong****,**** pasangin sama Sasori/Pein. **Oke dia bakal aku masukin, tapi perannya dikit.

**5) A****nggota Akatsuki rusak semua ya? **Iya, ini juga masuk ke inti cerita.

**6) A****da kisah friendship****-****nya? **Adaa.. tapi masih agak lama.

**7) A****da Sasuke? **Mungkin juga bakal main.

**8) Y****ang jadi wanita penghibur itu Hinata ya? **Bukan, itu konan :)

**8) Pa****iringnya diganti aja biar pas. **Kemarin itu sebenernya bukan pairing yang bakal pertahanin nyampe akhir.

**9) G****enrenya aneh, bakal ada Crime-nya ya? **Gatau.. aku juga bingung sama genrenya -.-'

**10) N****anti ada lemon ItaKonan? **Hehe(y)

**11) R****equest lemon ItaMiko. **Wah, itu di cerita lain.. -.-

**12) W****hat do you want to teach us? **Uhh, aku ngga bisa bahasa inggris. Ngerti sih, tapi aku jadi bingung ini kritik atau saran -_- tapi berkat Ryu-san aku dapet inspirasi besar untuk ending ini. Jadi jawaban pertanyaan ini bakal kejawab sama Konan. Terimakasih banyak! ^^

**13) I****ncest sama aja kayak Yuri dan Yaoi. **Wah, kita ngga sependapat -,- Aku suka-suka aja sama incest hehe.. maaf =.=a

**14) I****ni rupanya akun lainnya. **Haha iyaa ^^

**15) Ka****sih warn di atas FF-nya. **Wah okee, aku kira naro di rated M udah bakal kepisah sama anak kecil. Tapi ternyata butuh keterangan juga ya? hehe.Warn itu maksudnya tulisan Lemon dll, atau 18+ sih? -.-

.

.

**N****EXT**** chap :**

"Ini hidangan kalian."

"Wau, berarti kau sering melayani orang dong? Tapi apa kau pernah melayani banyak orang dalam satu waktu, hm?"

"Itachi, kau ikut? Dia tipe-mu!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi. Tapi untuk pertama akan kuutamakan kebersamaan."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


End file.
